


it only takes a moment

by sky_of_starflowers



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, amnesiac!kurogane, no capitalization, shorter than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_of_starflowers/pseuds/sky_of_starflowers
Summary: kurogane's been hit by an amnesia spell and fai's not taking it well (primarily because, well, he and kurogane had been getting somewhere and nowthishappens)
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	it only takes a moment

**Author's Note:**

> so y'know how kurogane's dad did that thing where he kissed kurogane's mom's hair before going off to defend the border? okay, i've been thinking about that for almost fifteen goddamn years and i've been thinking about kurogane doing that to long-haired fai for about five so i've FINALLY written it
> 
> this was meant to be longer. it's not, but it was meant to be
> 
> title inadvertently inspired by the song "it only takes a moment" from the musical _hello, dolly!_

kurogane doesn’t recognize his travel companions, and they take it in stride more easily than he would expect. the boy says that they used to travel with someone who also didn’t remember him, and the blond agrees. the blond whose smiles aren’t always true and whose smiles, when real, are sometimes tempered by something darker than kurogane currently knows.

it takes longer than kurogane would like to admit for him to catch fai long enough to make the ex-mage tell him what’s bothering him.

“there’s something you’re not telling me,” kurogane says once he has fai cornered. it’s a risky opportunity he knows, what with syaoran and mokona just outside of their little rented house. but fai has been quieter and quieter recently and his smiles reach his eyes less and less often, and kurogane’s sick of it. he knows it has something to do with him and his missing memories, and he’s not about to let fai keep suffering silently.

fai shakes his head. “even when you don’t know me, you can read me like a book,” he says quietly, and that’s the moment that the answer strikes kurogane like lightning.

so he physically cages fai against the wall. kurogane steps up, nearly pressing their bodies together from hip to shoulder but leaving a scant couple of inches of air between them. he doesn’t press his hands on either side of fai against the wall, but it’s a close thing.

fai smiles one of his fake smiles up at kurogane. “can i help you?”

“you think i don’t know you,” kurogane says, and he can’t stop himself when he brings up a hand, his flesh and blood hand, to curl fai’s long hair around his fingers. “then why do i feel like i do?” and then kurogane does one of the most intimate gestures he knows. he presses fai’s hair against his lips in a facsimile of a kiss, letting his eyes slip shut at the gesture.

it’s impossible for him not to notice the way that fai sucks in a shaky breath, and kurogane opens his eyes to look up at fai from under his eyelashes, not raising his head from where he’s dipped it. words seem to have failed fai for the moment, but kurogane’s okay with that if it means that the only words fai can come up with are true ones.

kurogane may not remember exactly what’s happened between himself and the ex-mage, but he can’t deny the way his heart skips a beat when fai genuinely laughs and he certainly can’t deny his dreams of falling asleep next to fai and then the two of them waking up together. so, whatever he may know about fai and whatever fai may know about him, kurogane has a feeling that this was a long time coming.

“my father used to do this for my mother before going off to battle,” kurogane tells fai. based on the way that fai looks almost shaken by this turn of events, kurogane wonders just how much genuine affection fai’s received in his life to be so shocked by kurogane’s actions.

fai swallows, and kurogane follows the movement of his throat with his eyes. “you never told me,” fai says, and kurogane isn’t surprised.

“it’s not the kind of thing i would share with just anyone,” kurogane replies, and there’s that look on fai’s face again. “i think you have a theory about how to break the spell,” kurogane says before the silence stretches too long between them.

“just a theory,” fai confirms, and kurogane straightens, not dropping fai’s hair.

really it feels like now or never, so kurogane decides to go for it. “i’m willing to test it if you are.”

fai’s shaking, kurogane can tell. if he were any further away, he wouldn’t notice it, but kurogane can see the way fai’s lips are trembling. “you would regret it,” fai says, and kurogane slides his free hand onto fai’s waist.

“something tells me i won’t,” kurogane replies, and he leans down to kiss fai.

it’s soft, barely there, and fai sighs through his nose into it. he reaches up one hand to wrap long fingers around kurogane’s wrist and the other one comes to rest on kurogane’s shoulder where flesh and metal meet under the fabric of kurogane’s shirt.

they kiss like that for a little bit before fai presses harder, and kurogane takes that as a sign to deepen the kiss.

somewhere between kurogane biting fai’s lower lip and fai pressing himself up against kurogane, the spell breaks and kurogane remembers. it seems more like an afterthought when they finally break apart, pressing their foreheads together.

“i don’t regret it, yuui,” kurogane says in a soft voice, and there’s no mistaking the way that fai sniffles, clearly trying not to cry.

there’s a million things left unsaid between the two of them, least of all what made fai think that he could get away with not telling kurogane how much the amnesia spell was affecting fai as well, but kurogane’s willing to shelve it for now. fai’s eyes are wet, so kurogane just reaches up and puts just enough pressure on the back of fai’s head so that he gets the idea and rests his head on kurogane’s shoulder.

“that was mean, kuro-pu,” fai says, his voice wet, and kurogane shakes his head with a smile. some things never change, but kurogane thinks that he can live with that.


End file.
